Just Another Day as Spider-man
by themarveluniverse29
Summary: This is just another collection of one to three chapter long oneshots. Most of them will be set after season three ep 1.


**Hi everyone! This is my first Spider-man fanfiction so don't get mad at me if I get something wrong.**

 **The bold means Spidey's talking to all of you.**

 **I hope you all enjoy my story!**

* * *

Spider-man swung through New York City. Nothing was really happening in the city that day. It was acually rather peaceful. There where just the honking of car horns and the soft talking of people.

 **"Well, the good thing about this is that there are no villians steeling from and hurting other people. The bad thing about this is that it's really boring, just swinging around," he said as he climbed up a building.**

The view was great at the top. It would never get old.

Just then Spidey realized that he rarely ever got to _enjoy_ the view anymore because of the SHIELD training he was recieving and the amount of crimes there were these days. His gaze slowly drifted to the tallest and the most bold building in the city; Avengers Tower. Everything about that building screamed hope to the people in the city. He would probably never get to be one of the people living in that tower. After all, he did quit once.

"Hey Web Head!" a voice greeted from behind him. He knew that voice all too well.

"Oh, Hey Bucket Head," Spidey replied, turning his head to face his teammate. "What brings you here to disturb my thoughts?"

"Fury told me to get you. You're need at the triskelion," Nova yawned. "Race you!"

"Oh, you're on!" Spidey smiled as he swung off as fast as he could. He loved the feeling of the air rushing past his face.

Nova growled in annoyance as he boosted off after him. "Hey, you cheated!"

"Well you're the one who can fly!" Spider-man giggled, doing a flip in the air before attaching another string of web onto the next building. Nova suddenly appeared from behind him and smiled as he went ahead.

When they were almost at the triskelion, Spidey took the chance to swing forwards and land before Nova could.

"Hey, how did you get here first?" Nova asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the person in front of him.

"I found a short cut," Spidey laughed, pointing to his teammate's left foot. "I though you would've noticed me."

Nova looked down at his left foot and saw a string of web attached to it. "I'm going to get you for this!"

"Sure thing!" Spidey joked as he went into the building. Nova grumbled as he followed his leader.

Once they got to Fury's office they were greeted by the Avengers arguing with an angry Fury.

 **"Well, so much for a boring day!" Spidey swallowed. "The Avengers are here! The World's Mightiest Heroes are in the same room as me! All of them!"**

"Fury? I wasn't expecting the _Avengers_ to be here!" Nova gasped, looking around at all the people in the office.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting them to be here!" Spidey whispered. His voice got louder. "Wait, you guys aren't mad at me for quitting right? If you are, I'm sorry, I didn't mea..."

"It's okay, we aren't here to talk about how you quit and we're not mad at you," Captain America, THE Captain America reassured.

"We're here to discuss weather or not you're even going to be allowed to train with SHIELD anymore," Hawkeye said casually.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Spidey gasped, stumbling backwards slightly.

"Yeah, what Hawkeye said," Iron Man agreed, nodding his head. Spidey couldn't believe his ears.

"Guys, don't scare the kid!" Captain America sighed, shaking his head. He looked down at Spidey. "They're lying, don't worry."

"And I was getting excited too," Nova whined, crossing his arms and looking away.

"If you guys are done talking, I'll explain why you're here," Fury said suddenly, catching everyone's attention.

"Wait, I forgot to ask. If this is sooooooo important that you needed to call the Avengers, why didn't you call _my_ team to help out?" Spidey asked, cocking his head.

Fury sighed. "Because they're helping out on a different part of the mission."

"Then why is Nova here?"

"He was only supposed to tell you to come here."

"Then why is he _still_ here?"

"Okay, Nova join your part of the mission."

Nova opened his mouth to object, but then thought better of it and flew down the hall.

"Okay, now can I tell you why you're here?" Fury asked, glaring at everyone. Everybody nodded their heads quickly. "Good, you're all here because..."

* * *

 **I know, cliffhanger. Please tell me if I should continue with this oneshot or if I should write another one in the next chapter. Have a great day!**


End file.
